


Christmas, Baby

by nikogda



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Angst, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Harry, Scenting, Sexual Content, alternative universe, keeping secrets, quarter life crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikogda/pseuds/nikogda
Summary: His life was going exactly how he’d wanted it. Exactly how he’d planned it. According to his life plan, he would be adopting a puppy in the next year.Except one little detail. Harry was holding a positive pregnancy test. He was going to have a baby. He blinked a few times He, Harry Styles - husband and omega to Louis Tomlinson - would be carrying a human inside of him.“How?” Harry asked himself as he shook the plastic stick a few times as if the results would magically turn negative.Or, The one where the exact thing that Harry thinks is derailing his life plan might be exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 348





	Christmas, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to Lynda, Emmi, and Sus for being awesome!!

Harry stared at the plastic stick in his hand, he was -- well he couldn’t tell you right now. He was a mix of things.

When Harry was 18 he had to write an essay on how he thought his life would go. The goals he had and what he would do to achieve them. He was proud of that essay and he was proud of his list of goals and all the ways he would work for them. He was right on track to succeeding in everything he wanted for himself. He was married to the love of his life, he had his Alpha who supported him in every aspect. His financial situation was comfortable. Sure, he did struggle occasionally and he had to worry about paying bills sometimes, but he still counted himself successful because he was able to buy his own home with his husband and pay off his car. Granted the car had seen much better days and better years even. It was his, all his and he owed nothing. He would take a few struggles if he had to because that's unfortunately how life could be sometimes. 

That morning he’d just had a meeting at work that discussed a promotion. One that he had been working towards for the last three years. His life was going _exactly_ how he’d wanted it. Exactly how he’d planned it. According to his life plan, he would be adopting a puppy in the next year. 

Except one little detail. Harry was holding a positive pregnancy test. He was going to have a baby. He blinked a few times _He_, Harry Styles - husband and omega to Louis Tomlinson - would be carrying a _human inside of him_. 

“How?” Harry asked himself as he shook the plastic stick a few times as if the results would magically turn negative. A frown slipped onto his face as he read it again. No, it was still positive and the other twelve tests all said the same thing. 

“Fuck” he mumbled as he dropped the plastic stick onto the yellow and grey tiled floor. So his entire life plan had just hid a roadblock. Everything he’d worked for to get to where he is today was now being stopped by a massive bump in the road. 

He heard the front door slam shut. Harry locked the bathroom door as he grabbed the trash bin and began to pick everything up and throw it all away. He looked around the bathroom to make sure he had everything picked up before he reached under the sink and grabbed some paper towels and cleaner. He started to spray the sink and counter down, wiping it clean before throwing the paper towels in the bin also. Harry sniffed at the air and frowned because it didn’t smell heavily of cleaning product. He glanced at the toilet and glanced at the bathroom cleaner in his hand and began to spray the inside of the toilet . He coughed once the fumes hit him and flushed the toilet before putting the cleaner back under the sink. He grabbed the trash bin and tugged the bag out, tying it off and unlocking the bathroom door. He knew that he could have likely just taken the bathroom trash out and not had any questions asked by Louis, but he also didn’t trust the way things were going for it not to, for some reason or another, cause Louis to question such a normal act. He spotted Louis out on the balcony, puffs of smoke spilling from his lips as he exhaled, his eyes directed to his phone as his thumbs moved, a cigarette between two fingers. Harry hurried from their small flat and took the stairs to throw the bag away. Once he saw the bag disappear with all the other trash he sighed, his shoulders dropping. He was far too stressed out to deal with this today. He needed to make a doctors appointment, make sure none of the dozen or so tests may have been wrong. Hoping that they all happened to actually be wrong and it was just one big fluke. 

** _________ **

It wasn’t. 

Harry was sitting on the sofa of his Mum’s place, watching as she tried to hang a shelf. She kept getting it crooked and was growing more and more annoyed at it. He’d gone over after his doctors appointment, the appointment that sealed the deal on any chance of the dozen tests being negative. His Mum murmured a few choice words at the once again crooked shelf as she stood back from it with her hands on her hips. Harry blinked a few times and opened his mouth.

“I’m pregnant.” He watched as she slowly dropped her hands from her hips and turned around, looking at him. A slight tilt to her head with an unreadable expression.

“Babe…” She walked over towards him and took a seat beside him. A hand on his knee with a slight squeeze. “Does Louis know?” Harry shook his head That was not on his list of things to do anytime soon. “Mum, I had a list.” “Harry…” Harry shook his head, “No, no you don’t get it. I had this whole plan for my life, had it all sorted out. And now? Oh, now it’s all shot to hell.” 

“Harry, you can’t say those things, you know it’s just not true.” 

Harry frowned and sniffed a little. He rubbed a hand over one of his eyes, spots of light blurring his vision from the pressure, “Why not? It’s true. Everything I worked so hard for is gone. All because I wanted to go without a-” he closed his mouth quickly. His Mum didn’t need to know the ins and outs of his sex ilfe. 

He and Louis always wore condoms, knowing this was a risk. He was an omega. Being pregnant was something he knew would happen someday, something he and Louis both wanted to have happen. But not for a few years at least. 

“Oh fuck the list, Harry. You can do just fine without the bloody thing,” his Mum scolded, her finger pointing at him, a long green nail with gold flecks on it. 

“What?” He looked at her, pushing her hand away from him. “You can have a wonderful and successful life with a baby a year into marriage and no plan for your future. You don’t always have to follow a list. You don’t always have to go by the books, love.” “I had a chance at a promotion, how would I do it now?” She shook her head slightly and took his hand, squeezing gently. “How would you’ve done it without getting pregnant?” 

“I would have worked harder and shown them that I could do it.” “So what does being pregnant have anything to do with that?” Harry’s brows knitted as he thought it over. He always lived his life a specific way, something that he knew bothered his Mum and Louis. He worked his ass off to stick to the list and goals he had lined out for himself. He even married by the list and was so happy about it. He’d known the day he met Louis he was going to be his Alpha. He’d always known Louis was it and there was never going to be anyone else. And Louis agreed to wait as long as Harry needed, he agreed to go with Harry’s plans in life. Louis supported Harry and let him run the show if needed. He’d lived by his written goals for so long the idea of going off the list was a bit frightening. “Honey, sometimes life just does what it wants, when it wants to. And sometimes, it's a nightmare and a blessing all rolled into one. You need to just let it be, go home and tell Louis and enjoy this. You can very well still do your job and be successful and be pregnant and have a baby.”

Harry wasn’t sure about that, it sounded a bit fake. “Mum, I don’t understand how. I don’t know how to wing it or anything.” “Harry, you’re over analyzing this. You wing it everyday. You don’t have your days literally mapped out on a list do you?” Harry shook his head at her. She smiled and patted his cheek, “Stop stressing. Life isn’t over because you’re with child. It’s just beginning, love.” 

Harry took a deep breath, he had so many thoughts just dancing around in his head right now. He wanted to argue with her because he wasn’t sure how he could do this. He wasn’t ready to have a child. He wasn’t ready to do all the parental things yet. He wanted more time with Louis. He wanted more time with it being just the two of them. His Mum reached over and ran her fingers through his cropped hair. It was near the bottom of his ear and layered weirdly. He needed to trim it. She tugged at a slight curl and he looked towards her. 

“Things happen when they are meant to. You’ll be okay.” She pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him tightly. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the soft scent of her perfume calming him. A soft rose scent that he grew up knowing. When he’d go away to camps he’d sneak into her room and spray a blanket with her perfume so when he was homesick he could smell it and feel at home. 

He knew she was right, she was always right, but it didn’t calm him any. He was still scared because he didn’t even know how Louis would feel. Louis had been very adamant about Harry not getting pregnant. Harry had been on the pill up until recently and they used condoms since they had moved and he needed a new doctor to get a refill. They’d just been so busy lately that Harry had forgotten. And then one night after a few drinks he begged Louis to not wear a condom, begged him to knot him bare. Harry is mentally kicking past Harry in the balls right now for that request. 

“Now fix my shelf and then go home to your Alpha and tell him.” his Mum patted his cheek and got up cheerfully. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he stood up. The shelf was a good distraction, even if it took a whole ten minutes to do before his Mum kicked him out. 

** _________ **

Harry walked straight to his and Louis’ bedroom and fell onto their bed. He quickly tugged Louis’ pillow against his face and breathed in and out deeply a few times. Louis smelled like lavender and a hint of mint. It always reminded Harry of large fields in the summer. Thousands and thousands of purple flowers swaying in a warm breeze with the sun high above. It was something that could cause Harry to practically purr when he inhaled the scent. It brought a warmth over him, calming his inner omega and lured him from whatever had him wound up. He slowly slipped into a light sleep while counting his breathes as he breathed Louis’ scent in. 

Louis woke Harry a few hours later, fresh from a shower with a towel around his waist. Harry smiled sleepily at his Alpha, at the love of his life. He could lay there and count everything Louis was to him. His Alpha, his husband, lover, and best friend. His soul mate, his life, and rock. Louis chuckled and ran a hand through his wet hair. Harry realised just then that he’d been talking out loud.

“Sorry, still trying to wake up.” He mumbled as he moved over slightly, his face closer to Louis’ knee. He blew a breath across the damp skin in front of him and looked up at Louis.

Louis quirked an eyebrow as Harry slowly walked his fingers up Louis’ damp thigh and tugged at the towel. He pulled it from where it had been tucked at Louis’ waist and smiled up at his alpha. Sometimes, Harry thought it was best to just not think about things for a bit. And the easiest way to avoid those things was to be distracted. That distracted could come in all sorts of ways. Sleeping, getting drunk, blowing your alpha until he popped his knot in your mouth. So many options for one to pick from. Unfortunately it was all temporary. Harry would soon be finished and heading into the kitchen to make dinner for Louis and himself. He’d be dancing quietly to a tune in his head as he cooked and feeling the soft nuzzle of his husbands nose beneath his ear from the back. Hands gripped at his waist as he listened to the slow intake of breath from Louis as he inhaled the heavy caramel scent that he claimed Harry was. 

It was something that Louis did every night. A simple little thing but it was something that always made Harry feel so many emotions. To know that his Alpha loved his scent so much that he had to stop and smell him. It did many things to Harry, sometimes it turned him on. Sometimes it made his heart flutter a few beats faster. Sometimes it calmed him and he’d lean back against Louis’ body. He smiled as he chopped a cucumber and tossed it into the pan of oil and seasoning for his stir fry. Louis stepped back and moved over to the sink and started to pick up the dishes that had been left there that morning to dry. He stacked some plates in his hand and looked at Harry. 

“Are you wearing a new cologne?” He asked as he walked behind Harry to the cabinets.

Harry shook his head as he continued cooking, “No, why?” “Your scent is different. There’s something different and I thought maybe you’d used a new cologne, or body wash? And maybe it's mixed with your natural scent.” 

Harry thought over his day, one time he’d run into an old friend whose scent had clung heavily to Harry as he’d been sweating when he hugged Harry. And Louis had picked it up, it had mixed with Harry’s and it took two scents before Louis noticed it as another omega. Louis was always quick to pick up an Alpha’s scent lingering on his husband. He didn’t even have to get close before he was telling Harry to go shower. Harry knew three alphas. His best friends and his brother in law. Louis took some coming around before he stopped raising his hackles everytime Harry spent time at Zayn’s place. Both Zayn and his husband, Liam were both Alphas. But Harry had only been to the doctor’s and his Mum’s and she was a beta. He tried to think back to anything and then he realised what it could be. His hand froze on the end of a cucumber as Louis reached over and popped a raw slice into his mouth. “You okay, love?” He asked with his mouth full. 

Harry frowned at him and nodded, “Was just thinking is all. I don’t know why my scent would be any different. Maybe you’re getting sick?” Louis shook his head and stole another slice of raw cucumber, “Don’t think that’s it. Must be just something you’re wearing.” Louis walked away without another word and Harry scooped up all the cucumber slices and tossed them into the pot. He put the lid on and went over to his phone that was charging on the island. He quickly texted his sister who was also an omega, and pregnant. 

**Harry: Do omega scents change when pregnant?** He stared at his phone for a moment before looking up into the living area, Louis was out on the balcony smoking, his feet up on the small outdoor table. His phone vibrated in his hands, startling him slightly. 

**Gemma: Yes, are you pregnant??!!! **

**Gemma: OMG HARRY** Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. ** Harry: Yes, but only Mum knows. I’ve not told Louis.**

**Gemma: He’s going to figure it out sooner or later. The change in your scent gets stronger and his instincts will pick it up. Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!! Harry: How long do you think I’ve got? ** The little dots appeared and disappeared. Harry tilted his head from side to side. He wished he could be happy about it also but he couldn’t. Her message appeared on his screen. Harry glanced up towards his husband. His head was tilted back, eyes closed as he puffed at the cigarette between his lips. 

**Gemma: How far along are you? Have you been to the Dr yet? Michal knew before I told him, I was around four months. But I heard it can vary on the Alpha and Omega’s relationships. **

**Harry: I saw the dr today, went and told Mum. I had a plan for my life and now it’s all changed because I was stupid.**

**Gemma: Stupid? Harry you’re bloody married to the love of your life. How do you have a stupid moment with your husband? Gemma: Harry Gemma: It is Louis’ right?**

Harry frowned and pressed call, pulling his phone to his ear. She picked up on the second ring. Harry could hear the concern in her voice when she spoke his name. “Harry?” “No, no it is. I didn’t, no. It’s his.” Harry whispered as he watched his alpha take his own phone call and light another cigarette. 

Gemma sighed on the other end of the call, “Why are you so worried than?” “Because I had this whole plan for my life. For he and I and having… doing this wasn’t on the plan. Not now at least, I wanted a few years of it being he and I. I had a chance at a promotion.” “What happen to the promotion?” 

“Nothing yet, I just know that once -” “So why the fuck are you worried? A baby isn’t going to change that, that is unless it involved travel. But even then, a friend of mine travels for work and she’s due in six months.”

“It's not apart of my plan.” “Oh shove your fucking plans, Harry. You got knocked up by your alpha and you’re worried about stupid words on a paper you wrote in your teens. Go tell your alpha you’re expecting his child and be happy. Stop trying to map out your life. Enjoy it for once.” “You sound like Mum.” Harry mumbled as he watched Louis tilt his head back, the echoes of his laugh drifting into the house. Harry smiled slightly. 

“Well. I don’t understand you, you know? I love you but you focus too much on having this plan for your life. It's not always going to work out the way you want it to. You’ve just been lucky. But this hiccup in your road. Harry, it’s not a bad one at all. LIfe can throw you worse things than a baby.” Harry closed his eyes and sighed heavily into the phone. She was right, his mum was right. Everyone had always been right. But Harry wanted to be in control of things. He had dreams and goals, was that so bad? “I just want to achieve things.” He could hear a soft sigh from his sister on the other end,. “Harry, we all do. And you still can. Being pregnant, that’s not going to do anything but add some time onto your timeline. You need to experience life day by day. You have an alpha who loves you so much that he put aside his own goals to help you achieve yours. And what did he do after? He went after his goals and achieved them. Harry I know deep down this is just you not being ready and it's okay, it's all going to be okay. You’re both financially stable and you're in a great relationship. So what if you wanted this to happen a few years down the road, I wanted to be married first. Shit happens. Fucking enjoy it.” Harry nodded even though she couldn’t see him. He knows that it's not going to suddenly change, but he knows that she’s right. “Fine.” “So, let me know when you tell Louis. I’ll be nice and keep it to myself.” “I appreciate it. I need some time still.” “Well, if I know you guys like I think I do, you may run out of time if he can smell it on you.” “I just need a few days to like, get a grasp on this. It came out of nowhere.” He changed the topic as Louis walked in, asking her how her new job was going. She went with the topic change smoothly and without hesitation. They chatted a little while longer until dinner finished cooking and they hung up. Harry was a little more relaxed at dinner. Instead of eating at their small dining table they sat on the sofa with Harry leaning his weight on Louis as they ate. It was comfortable and familiar and it was exactly what Harry needed to not focus on anything else. 

** _________ **

Harry was laying on the sofa one day scrolling through his phone. He’d been reading updates on pregnancy and what to expect. When he was told by his doctor that he was in fact absolutely pregnant, she had estimated he was around 13 weeks pregnant, the tail end of the first trimester. He was confused because he thought that surely he would have known? She simply smiled at Harry and reassured him. Telling him it wasn’t uncommon when you’re not expecting to end up pregnant to miss the signs, especially if they aren’t noticeable. Which harry had simply lucked out on he guessed. Although once he looked back he could very well see every little hint that he was pregnant. But it was all something he brushed aside as something else. Bad food, not enough sleep, eating poorly, not having time to go to the gym like he used to. 

That was a few weeks ago and he was currently sitting at 16 weeks. He had a small belly but he could hide it easily. He ended up beneath Louis a few nights ago and Louis didn’t say anything. A small part of Harry had hoped he’d notice the belly. Or that as he ran his nose across Harry’s neck he’d smell the change in his scent. Louis had noticed it, he’d nosed along Harry’s neck before a soft moan slipped from his lips. He told Harry he smelled like honey. Harry knows his arousal scent isn’t honey. Louis always compared it to smelling black plums. It was different from honey. Honey wasn’t a grape-ish scent. It was sweeter. And it seemed to have turned Louis on even more. However he failed to question the small lump of a belly that Harry now had, one that was growing and soon he would not be able to hide. He was looking up things about his baby. How big it was and such. One image had loaded, “Your baby is the size of a doughnut.” Harry snorted, “I do-nut want that”. He giggled at himself as he clicked another photo, a little replica of what his baby would look like inside of him. He didn’t like that one either, it creeped him out. He had a photo from an ultrasound of his baby. He kept it hidden in the book he was currently reading. He thought about just handing the small photo to Louis and letting him figure it out. He almost did it one day when he was reading and the photo was facedown on his lap. Louis had come into the bedroom and laid down beside where Harry was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and back to the large headboard. Louis had even moved the ultrasound photo aside so he could lay his head on Harry’s lap while he talked. Harry got so caught up in listening to Louis that he’d forgotten and just placed the photo in his book to mark his spot. Everytime Harry thought about it, something would come up. It was always something and it was starting to get to him. He needed to tell his alpha before he figured it out himself. The honey scent was lingering and Harry found Louis smelling him more and more. He needed to just do it, because he had no other options. He couldn’t just have the baby and see how long it took for Louis to notice. Harry had debated how possible that would be. The front door opened and closed with a slam. Harry closed his browser and locked his phone. He tossed it onto the table as Louis walked in with a box that had large holes in it. He raised his eyebrows and looked at Louis as he dropped his bare feet to the floor. 

“Alright no need to be nervous, love.” Louis smiled as he sat the box down it had a bright blue bow on top of it. 

“What is that? Why’s it got holes?” Harry questioned as he looked at Louis and then back at the box. A noise came from inside of it. Harry didn’t want it, Louis could keep it.

“Open it.” Harry shook his head, “I’m good.” Louis sighed and plucked the bow off and pulled the box flaps apart. A tiny head popped up with triangular ears. Harry blinked a few times. It was a fucking cat, a young one at that, too. 

“I got you a cat. I know you wrote dog, but you also changed it to cat. Marked it out and said pet. And I know you had it for a year from now… but I just thought maybe for Christmas.” Louis smiled at Harry. But there was no smile on Harry’s face. It was void of joy as he stared. 

This was not on his list, this was too early. He had a plan. “I had a plan, Louis. This is early. We can’t have it now! We can’t have this now, it’s far too soon for this in our lives.” Harry stood up and stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He turned on the faucet and stuck the bath stopper in place. He started to pull his clothes from his body as he glared at the water flowing from the tap. Once the tub was full he slid into the tub with a heavy sigh. It stung his skin and the heat kissed it red as he submerged himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, the tears threatening to spill out. He knew that Louis had meant well, knew he was only trying to be sweet and give Harry something. But it was too soon, it wasn’t time for a pet in their lives. It wasn’t time for any of that. Harry bent his knees up and slid down, dunking his head into the hot water. He let out the breath of air he was holding before he came back up, startling when he spotted Louis standing in the bathroom with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry blinked a few times at him before he looked away. 

“What the fuck was that?” The words were harsh, but Louis’ tone was soft. 

Now would be the perfect time, but in typical Harry fashion, he shrugged. He didn’t respond and Louis didn’t either, he just sighed. Harry shot a glance at Louis. He was stripping from his own clothes and before Harry knew it he was working his way into the bath with Harry. It was a snug fit for the two of them. But it worked out with Louis’ back to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders and lightly placed a kiss on the back of his neck. He didn’t deserve an alpha like this. He lashed out at a gift and his alpha just accepted that it happened. He didn’t deserve what he had. 

** _________ **

Harry and Louis were sitting together on the sofa, the glow of the christmas tree in the corner of the living area was illuminating the room around them. It was a soft glow and it caused Harry to feel warm inside. Harry loved moments like this the most. These where some of the memories that he would etch into his mind as deep as he could. The memories he never wanted to lose. He could remember every time he had sat like this with Louis. The two of them curled up together late at night. Silence around them as they looked at the tree and the glow of lights being reflected off of glass ornaments. 

After he and Louis got out of the tub and got dressed, they ordered some take out and Louis suggested they go ahead and decorate. It was already a week and a half into December and they hadn’t done it yet. They had yet to even discuss what they would be doing and how they would split their time with their families. 

Harry shifted a little, pulling the thin black throw farther up to his chin. “Do you remember our first Christmas together as a couple? When we got our first tree?” Louis laughed a little, soft and low and Harry smiled, knowing that Louis was picturing it in his head. 

“That tree was something else. I still have no idea why we could never get it to stay upright. It just kept leaning.” Louis takes a sip from the bug of tea in his hands before speaking, “Do you remember the gift I got you that year?”

“A fish.” Harry whispered, a soft smile crossing his face. 

He and Louis had been at a carnival and Harry won a fish. He was so happy that he’d won the fish. He rushed them home so he could get the fish out of the bag it was in and into a safe place. But sadly the fish didn’t even make it home. So when he had been awakened on Christmas morning to Louis who then guided him into the living area, he was overjoyed to see a small fish tank with two fishes in it. 

“They were our babies for so long.” Harry mumbled as he looked over at Louis, watching as a soft smile crossed his face. 

“Do you remember our third year together?” Harry asked before he took Louis’ tea from him and took a slow sip. It was cool, barely warm now. But it tasted like cinnamon.

He handed the mug back to Louis as Louis nodded, “Hated that one. I really was worried I wouldn’t see you. It would have been our first year apart since our teens.” 

Harry nodded, “You couldn’t come to me so I came to you. I always will, Louis. Wherever you go, I’m going to be right there beside you.” Harry wasn’t sure where these words where coming from. All he knew was that he meant every single word. He was so in love and so grateful for Louis. For his alpha who was also his best friend and soulmate. 

Harry watched as Louis sat the mug down on the coffee table and dropped his feet to the floor. He moved over, moving into Harry’s space. His lips dragged across Harry’s jaw. “I will never fucking leave you. I am yours forever,” He kissed down Harry’s neck. “And ever” Louis tugged Harry’s shirt away from his collarbone some and placed a kiss along there, “and ever” his hand slowly slid down Harry’s side and between his legs. The thin joggers were not doing much to hide that he’d already started to grow hard. Louis lightly nipped at Harry’s ear, “and ever. Until there’s nothing left.” 

Harry let out a soft moan as Louis’ hand grabbed him through the thin fabric and slowly began to move. It was rough against his skin but it felt so good to have his alpha touching him. He bit his bottom lip, running his hands into the back of Louis’ joggers. Another moment where he could have said something, should have said something was slowly slipping away. He was now naked on the sofa with his alpha’s lips around his cock. Harry moaned Louis’ name and ran his fingers through his hair. Would it be okay or would it be inappropriate? He blinked up at the dark ceiling. Harry took a deep breath and spread his legs a little more, his heels digging into the thick fabric of the sofa cushion as two fingers pushed back into him. 

“Louis…” He panted and sucked on his bottom lip, “Louis. I’m--” whatever Louis just did pulled the words from his throat and replaced it with a long deep moan as he came in Louis’ mouth. 

** _________ **

Louis and Harry were both lying on the sofa. Louis’ legs between Harry’s as he faced him from the other side. A throw was tossed over the two of them. Every time Harry breathed in he could smell his alpha. Smell the pleasant lavender scent with that lovely hint of mint. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the sofa. Louis was slowly dragging a foot up and down against the side of Harry’s calf. He yawned and looked over at the tree, a small grey and black tabby was curled up underneath it. He smiled a little. Louis must have seen what he was looking at as he nudged his foot against Harry’s leg. Harry glanced towards his husband and smiled a little. 

“So, are we going to discuss how you reacted to the cat?” Louis asked, pulling his legs towards him and sitting up straighter. 

Harry had hoped they could just forget about it, not discuss it. He shrugged, which didn’t seem to be enough for Louis. 

“Babe, why did you yell at me? I don’t understand.” 

“I have this whole thing for my life planned out. Get a house, get an alpha, get a car, get the promotion I’ve been fucking busting my balls for. Get a pet.” Louis reached over for his smokes and pulled one to his lips, striking a match from a box of matches. He inhaled and held it for a moment before he sighed, letting the smoke drift out of his lips. “How is a pet going to mess anything up?” _Now, _now is the chance for Harry to do it and he isn’t. He’s just watching his alpha smoke a cigarette and all he can think is he shouldn’t do it in the house because Harry’s pregnant. He could say it, say he’s pregnant. But he doesn’t. He just shrugged, “I just wanted things to work out for me. I wanted this whole dream of mine to continue happening.” Louis pointed his stupid cigerette at Harry and narrowed his eyes, “I mean babe, it’s a cat. Not a baby. Not a big change to our day to day lives.” Harry swallowed, he feels sick suddenly. “I’m going to bed.” He got up without another word and headed to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him. He sat on the bed and stared at the door before he dropped his shoulders. He groaned and got back up and headed into the living room. He walked over to the tiny cat under the tree and bent down to pick it up. He could feel Louis’ eyes on him the entire time and he flipped him off on his way back to the bedroom. 

** _________ **

Louis was sitting in the living area watching the cat bat around an a crinkley fish toy. Harry had taken a liking to the cat, something Louis knew he would do. However he was still confused as to why he lashed out the way he had. And whenever Louis attempted to bring that up Harry got up and left. So Louis slowly stopped trying to figure it out and just moved on from there. Harry had his interview for his promotion opportunity and they picked someone else. And it was again, him going on about his goals and his list and Louis hated that list. He hated the way it suddenly seemed to rule every aspect of Harry’s life and how he did things. “I don’t know man. I mean, maybe he’s just going through something?” Zayn finally spoke up after being quiet. Louis had vented to his alpha friend for the last half hour about everything that had been happening. 

“It’s just a promotion, he still has an incredible job and he did get a great raise. I don’t understand what's happening.” Louis leaned back on the sofa and crossed his legs on the coffee table.

Harry came out of the bedroom and Louis looked back over the sofa at him as he approached. Harry’s fingers slid through Louis’ hair, a slight tug at the ends as he passed. He greeted Zayn on his way to the kitchen. Louis looked over at Zayn and watched as he tilted his head back, he could tell he was sniffing the air. Louis narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Stop that.” 

Zayn looked over at Louis and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth just as Harry came back out and headed back to the bedroom. Once the door closed Zayn leaned over some, “Why’s he smell different?” his voice was low and quiet. 

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know but it’s weird and when I’m around him and I really smell him, I get really protective.” 

Zayn leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, he picked up his phone and set it back down. Louis watched him do it a few more times before he sighed. “What are you doing?” 

“Thinking. Hey, so how long has his scent been different?” 

Louis thought it over, he first noticed it a month and a half ago. It had started out as a subtle scent that would come and go and as time went on the scent got stronger and so did Louis’ instinct to be protective of Harry. He looked over at Zayn, “Few months ago…. Maybe.” 

Zayn nodded a little. He laughed lightly, “Is he nesting?” Louis sat for a moment, trying to remember how often Harry had been going into the spare room where he tended to nest. He got up and headed to the room and opened the door quietly. He glanced towards their bedroom door and hoped that Harry didn’t hear him. - It had turned into Harry’s nesting room when he took it over during a heat when they first moved in and Louis’ scent hadn’t fully taken over their bedroom. When Louis discovered it, he’d decided to leave it since Harry had it how he liked it. And this way he could leave it as long as Harry wished.- The room looked about the same except that it was darker with thicker shades hung over the window. Louis flipped on the light and looked towards the nest in the corner of the room. In it was more of Louis’ items along with more pillows that Louis didn’t even know they’d owned. He felt Zayn come up behind him and make a soft hum noise. Louis flipped the light and closed the door. He pushed Zayn back into the living area.

“Okay so he’s...touched it up since I last saw it.” “When was the last time you saw it?” Zayn asked as he started to pick up his stuff. 

“His heat.” Zayn nodded again and Louis was starting to wonder if he could control that or if he was just becoming some sort of walking bobble head.

“I think. I think you need to talk to Harry about something, I don’t want to say for sure because well, I’m not your omega and it’s both not my place and the fact that I could be wrong but.” Zayn pulled his coat on that had been laying over the arm of the sofa. He zipped it up and looked over at Louis, “There is only one reason an omega’s scent would change and become more potent as time went on. And, not to make you feel bad or anything. But to be honest, I’m not sure how you’re not seeing it.” Louis stood up and followed Zayn to the door, “Seeing what?” “Dude, Harry’s pregnant.” Louis blinked. 

He blinked once more, a few more times even as he heard the front door close. He stood there and replayed those words in his head because, what? Louis laughed, there was no way Harry could be pregnant. Except the small fact that he very well could be and likely was. Louis walked over to the sofa and sat down, running his hands over his face and rubbed a hand over his beard. If he thought about every little thing, the way Harry was so stressed about his life plan not working out. The way his scent had changed and it was growing stronger. And with that Louis’ own instinct to protect him did too. The way Harry had lost it over the cat. It clicked then, that it hadn’t been about the cat. Or a pet. Everything Harry had said was about the baby that he was carrying. Louis took a deep breath and sat back against the sofa, his hands in his lap as he stared at the Christmas tree in the corner of their living area. So he was going to become a parent, and Harry wasn’t telling him. Louis couldn’t figure out why Harry wouldn’t have said something. The only reason Louis could think of was one he knew without a doubt wasn’t it. Harry would never cheat on Louis. And besides, Louis would have smelled it on him. 

It stung a little to think that this is all likely that Harry was pregnant with Louis’ child and he wasn’t telling him. The idea his omega would withhold anything from him, let alone something of this caliber. It bothered Louis but ultimately, he trusted his omega. He trusted him more than anyone, so if Harry wasn’t telling him yet, he knew he must have had his own reasons not to. He was going to keep trusting Harry, and he wasn’t going to say anything. That didn’t stop the slow smile from forming as he thought about it. If this is what is going on, he and Harry were going to have a baby of their own. Something they created together. 

**_________**

Over the last few days Louis had been watching Harry. He’s noticed more how Harry craves a certain food, how he’s drinking way more water than he normally does. Louis had also noticed that certain foods seemed to have repulsed Harry, one of them being one of Harry’s favourite sweets. 

It’s been around a week and a half since he talked to Zayn and Louis felt more protective than ever of his omega. His sweet honey scent was getting richer and stronger and Harry had spent more time in the room where his nest is, napping. The other day Louis was waking just as Harry was walking back into the bedroom after having a shower. He was running the towel through his hair and Louis let his eyes wander over his husband’s body. He stopped at Harry’s stomach. Anytime they had been intimate or Louis saw Harry’s belly, he didn’t think much of it. Only now though, looking at the small roundness that was forming. Louis wondered how he’d ever missed it in the first place. He wanted to go over and run his hands over the soft skin of his omega’s growing belly. Kiss it and tell Harry how beautiful he looked. But he didn’t want to say anything because he’d decided that if Harry really was pregnant, he was holding that from Louis for a reason. Harry would tell him eventually, he really had no other options. And Louis trusted his omega. 

Louis looked over at Harry, smiling softly as he watched him shove some raisins in his mouth. A soft frown when he realised one didn’t make it in his mouth and now he can’t see it. He was wearing an oversized torn shirt with nothing else but his pants on. A small section of his short hair was tugged up into a little tiny bun on the top of his head and he’s got his reading glasses on. Louis knew that Harry hadn’t read in the last hour, getting distracted by his raisins and The Simpsons on the tellie. There was something so inexplicably attractive about Harry right now. The way he was dressed in comfort, shoving raisins in his mouth and pregnant with Louis’ baby. 

Louis pushed the throw that was on his lap off and crawled over to Harry, taking the bag of raisins from him and putting them on the coffee table. Louis nosed along Harry’s neck. He smelled like his melon kiwi lotion and honey. The honey scent had almost overwhelmed Harry’s natural scent but Louis wasn’t too disappointed. His inner alpha growled low, the noise slipping from Louis’ throat. It was low and quiet and Harry made a soft hum sound as it fell from Louis’ lips. Harry’s hand twisted in Louis’ jumper and Louis dragged the flat of his tongue along Harry’s throat. Louis slid a hand up between Harry’s thighs and over his crotch. Louis could hear Harry sigh as his fingers lightly pushed against him through the fabric of his pants. Louis ignored the soft whimper as he pulled his hand away, smiling against the skin of Harry’s throat. He moved over to Harry’s shoulder and nipped at him through the yellow fabric of his shirt. Louis exhaled slowly as he slid his hand into Harry’s pants and wrapped his fingers around his omega’s cock. He felt Harry’s hand beside his, helping him to get his dick out. Louis smiled against the fabric on Harry’s shoulder and ran his thumb slowly over the head of Harry’s cock. 

Louis moved back some, looking at Harry before looking at his hand and smiled. No one ever turned him on like his husband. No one ever made him want someone more than his husband. The way he would whimper when he stroked him slowly, like he wanted to make more noise but was scared to. The way he’d gasp if Louis gently bit into the flesh of Harry’s inner thigh. And the way that Harry could fuck Louis like no one else ever had. Louis’ had been with a few omegas who didn’t mind topping. But no one did it like Harry. No one ever took control and fucked into Louis the way that his omega would. Louis pulled his hand away from Harry’s cock, watching as Harry quickly wrapped his fingers around it and bit his bottom lip as he watched Louis pull his own cock out and give himself a few strokes. 

Louis’ eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he stroked himself. He always liked when Harry watched him get off but that wasn’t his goal for tonight. Louis bit back a soft moan and dropped his hand from his dick. He opened his eyes and looked at his husband and smirked. 

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard, that while I’m in my meeting tomorrow it’ll be all I can think about.” Harry was on Louis before he could even finish speaking and the feeling of Harry’s lips on Louis’ neck sent a shiver down his spin as a firm hand gripped his cock and gave a few slow tugs. No one did it like his omega. 

** _________ **

Louis was standing in the kitchen with a pair of joggers on. He wasn’t sure they were his as he had to keep tugging them up but he also knew that if he was going to smoke he didn’t need to be flashing anyone while he did it. He didn’t last long when the wind picked up and a few bits of snow began to fall. He grabbed the throw that was wrapped around him and his smokes and went into the kitchen. The throw was laying on the island as he leaned on his elbows, cigarette between his fingers. Christmas was a few days away and they had yet to decide what they would be doing. Harry and Louis lived in between each other’s hometowns. It was easy to see each others family, they just hadn’t decided how to go about it. Louis blew smoke out as he shoved his cigarette butt into an empty soda can and pushed off the island. He made a mental note to ask Harry about their Christmas plans as he tossed the can into the trash bin. Louis headed into the living room to turn off the Christmas tree and the lights that Harry had hung along their back door. As he walked back towards the sofa to pick up some trash from earlier he spotted one of Harry’s books. He picked it up as it was laying face down and pulled the little slip of paper that was tucked a few pages back. He looked at the paper and held it closer to his face. The grey and white image looked like a weird blob to him in the dimly lit living area. The only light was a small light plugged into the wall by the backdoor. Louis walked back into the kitchen and flipped on a light above the sink. He nearly dropped the book as he realised what the image was. The bolded white font in the top left corner read, H.S.Tomlinson and Louis sank onto the floor with the photo. Assuming his omega was pregnant was one thing, but knowing for sure that he was. Knowing he really was - that hit Louis like a freight train. He set the ultrasound down and looked through the book, finding a few more, some were doubles with little notes scribbled on the back. Louis almost felt bad for reading them. It felt so private to him to read the little scribbles his husband wrote to their unborn baby. The little notes about how he thought their baby had Louis’ nose already. Or how he heard a heartbeat and it made his own heart skip a beat. Louis swallowed and stuck the pictures back into the book. He looked at the first one once more, running a finger over the blob of the photo. He didn’t realise how much he’d wished he’d been there at every appointment. How he hadn’t heard the baby's heart beat. How Harry hadn’t even told him yet and he was sneaking glances at the baby through a secret ultrasound. It tugged at his emotions a little and he sniffed, shoving the photo into the book and closing it. He wasn’t even sure if he had the photo in the right place but he also didn’t care. His inner alpha was displeased and so was Louis. He felt left out of his baby’s first moments. Even if there would be more that he would see, he missed the first time hearing the heartbeat. He missed the first ultrasound and seeing Harry’s face. 

Louis got up just as he heard the toilet flush and he held the book in his hand. He rushed into the living area and started to set it back down on the coffee table when Harry came into the living area. Louis looked up as he held the book and walked over to Harry. He did the only thing he could think of so that he could let Harry continue to keep his secret. He held the book out with a smile towards Harry.

“I saw this on the table and thought you may want it in bed. I wasn’t sure.” He smiled and Harry smiled sleepily as he reached for his book. Louis let go of it just before Harry had a grip on it and watched as it fell to the floor. The ultrasound slid out and Harry kneeled down quickly, picking it up and tucking it into the book. He looked up at Louis with wide eyes. 

“You okay, love?” Louis asked Harry and offered a hand. 

Harry took his hand and nodded, “Just startled me is all.” Louis smiled at his husband, “Why don’t we head to bed?” Harry didn’t say another word, instead nodded and turned to head back to their bedroom. Louis watched him walk down the hall with the book hugged to his side. He sighed and followed his omega. He still trusted that Harry was doing this for a good reason.

** _________ **

“Gemma, stop playing that. You’re going to run the batteries down.” Harry scolded his sister as she held a small bear up to her ear. 

She’d finally stopped crying but she kept pushing the belly of the bear and hearing the soft rythmic thumping of a baby’s heartbeat. 

“I can’t help it, that’s my niece or nephew!” Harry smiled once more, he’d finally decided to buckle down and tell Louis after his last ultrasound when he got to hear the heartbeat once more. He admitted to his doctor that he hadn’t told his alpha and she chuckled and asked how he was able to keep it a secret. He wasn’t sure because he knew other alpha’s were smelling his scent change. He was with Liam the other day and one was nosing at the air near him. Liam growled low and stared the alpha down. 

Harry had asked his doctor if she knew of any fun ways to tell and she had mentioned one of her patients recorded the heart beat to play for their mate. Harry knew immediately that was what he wanted to do. His doctor told him she’d get a recording for him and about a shop that sold stuffed toys that you could put the recording in and when you pressed the stuffed toys belly or paw, the heartbeat would play. Harry knew that was what he had to do so he did it, and it cost him more than he thought it would. But for the first time he didn’t think about his goals or the financial limits he put on himself. For which he gave himself a pat on the back for and a bag of yogurt covered raisins. 

He told Gemma about the bear and she demanded to see it. Since she was headed home from London she drove through to see Harry. Harry opened the door with the bear in hand and held it out to her. The moment the heartbeat sounded she started to cry. It was so nice for him to have someone with him who knew he was pregnant. He was feeling awful about everything, about Louis missing appointments and not even knowing yet. He felt bad for keeping such a huge secret from his alpha and he hoped that in the end, Louis would understand that Harry was just scared. And the longer he kept it a secret, the harder it got because the more he was afraid of making his alpha mad. 

“He’s going to love it. Stop worrying.” Gemma’s voice broke through Harry’s thoughts. 

He looked over at her, she was looking through a little baby book Harry had already started, something else he was going to give Louis. He’d decided that he would tell Louis and then they would open gifts together, like they always did before they headed to see family. Even though this time, a part of him didn’t want to go anywhere. He just wanted to spend the day curled up on the sofa with his alpha and be surrounded by his scent. 

Harry startled when he heard the sound of keys in the front door, he grabbed the book from Gemma and shoved it into the gift bag while she put the bear back into a christmas decorated box and put a lid on it. She pushed it under the tree while Harry finished fixing the tissue paper in the bag and slid it under the tree also. Louis’ voice greeted them both from the doorway as he started to stand up. 

“You don’t have to get up, babe.” Louis spoke as he walked over to Harry and Gemma.

Harry smiled up at his husband as Louis leaned down to greet Gemma. 

“How was your drive?” Louis asked her as Harry slowly moved to his feet and walked over to the sofa, he flopped down as Gemma responded, moving her hands as she talked. 

Harry smiled as they spoke, watching as Louis glanced back at him with a smile on his face. 

“Other than that, I can’t complain. But on that note, I promised to see a friend before I headed to Mum’s. It’s been wonderful, Harry. I’ll see you both at Christmas?” She looked from Louis to Harry. 

Harry nodded and smiled, “Yeah, something like that. We haven’t talked about it but I’ll let you and Mum know soon enough.” Louis walked her to the door after she bid Harry goodbye and Harry pulled his feet onto the sofa and slid down into the sofa, he tugged the throw off the back and curled up. 

“You okay?” Louis’ voice was soft as he leaned on the back of the sofa looking down at Harry. 

Harry nodded, looking up at Louis, “Yeah. Just feel like a nap.” Louis leaned down and kissed Harry softly, “Alright, I’m going to do some work and ring Lottie. You rest for a bit.” “Wait, what are we doing for Christmas? We’ve not talked about it.” 

“What do you want to do?” Harry looked towards the tree and shrugged a shoulder, “I’m open.” It was a lie. He wanted to just stay home for once. He loved his family and he loved Louis’ but he wanted his own traditions too. It was hectic going from one home to another and never having a moment alone for each other. 

“I’ll figure it out, and I will get back to you, alright? You just rest.” Harry nodded in response before he closed his eyes. 

Harry woke up a few hours later, the sun having already sat. He could hear Louis in the kitchen, the faucet running and the sound of a pan hitting the metal of their sink. He was talking quietly and it took Harry a moment to realise that Louis was talking to their cat. “I told you the water was hot. You just couldn’t wait could you? Are you okay?....... See it’s cold now.” Harry smiled as he sat up, his back sore from sleeping on the sofa. He moved to his feet and wandered into the kitchen. The cat was drinking from the faucet, the only place he would drink water from most of the time. Harry ran his hand over the back of the cat, watching as he arched up to the touch. He scratched lightly at the base of Wicked’s tail and smiled when Louis kissed him softly on the shoulder. 

“What are we doing to do for Christmas?” He asked Louis while he kept petting the cat. 

“I think we should see both our families on Christmas Eve and spend time together on Christmas.” Harry looked towards his husband, “What?? Are you sure?” Louis nodded, “I already talked to your Mum about it. Since she’s who we see on Christmas. She was really, _really_ for it actually.” 

“Louis, we can do whatever. I know you like to see-” “Harry, stop. I want to do this. I love our families and they mean the world to me. But you’re my mate. I want our own time too. And besides, it’s not like anyone is too far from us that if we want, we could go by later. We’ll see them both on Christmas Eve and it’ll be great.” Louis ran his hand over Wicked’s back and up his tail a few times before he looked at Harry. 

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis, “I love you.” “I love you, too.” Louis said into Harry’s neck as he hugged back.

Harry smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, just feeling his alpha hold him, smelling his lavender and mint scent. He felt Louis nose along his neck and he relaxed in his arms. Louis kissed his neck softly before he pulled away and ran a hand over Harry’s jaw. 

“Why don’t you go lay down some more, you look tired.” Harry nodded, he was so tired. He’s been stressing and barely sleeping and he just wanted to cry and eat raisins. He wanted to curl up with one of Louis’ hoodies that he’d played footy in the other day and sleep. “Yeah. I’m not sleeping well and work’s kicking my ass.” “I’ll bring you dinner later. Just go sleep. You’re off for a few weeks now so, just enjoy it.” Harry smiled and kissed his husband quickly before he left the room. He wasn’t in the mood to argue. He went to their bedroom and dug through the hamper, tugging out the black Kappa hoodie that Louis had worn many times lately when he played footy with his mates. It was dirty and it needed to be washed but the musky scent was soothing to Harry and his inner omega. He brought it to his face and inhaled it. A mixture of Louis’ scent with sweat, smoke, and dirt. Harry preened as he headed towards the spare room and opened the door. He smiled at his nest with more of Louis’ clothes and laid down in the middle of it. He pulled a blanket over his head and held the jumper between his arms, his face pressed into the chest of the hoodie. 

When Harry woke up he was slightly disoriented with the blanket over his head. But he caught scent of Louis and immediately felt relaxed. Harry was laying in the quiet of his nest, his eyes opening and closing every few minutes. He slowly started to drift back to sleep when it happened. His eyes shot open and he blinked into the darkness. He held his breath for a moment when he felt it again. The slight movement of his baby inside his 18 week belly. He slowly slid a hand down and put it under his shirt, laying his palm against his stomach. He smiled as he felt the movement again, this time against his hand. It hit him in that moment. How much he wanted to run to Louis and scream it, tell him he was pregnant. How badly he wished he’d told him weeks ago. From the start just been honest. Now he was experiencing the first movements and he was alone in his nest. A sinking feeling slowly slid across him though as his thoughts went over things. As he remembered his plans and possible promotion in the new year. 

Harry growled as he sat up, shoving the blanket off of him. He was so tired of letting his own thoughts get to him and betray his happiness. He couldn’t let himself ever feel good or have something to look forward to if it wasn’t written down and highlighted on a sheet of paper. Harry slowly moved to his feet in the dark and walked towards the door, feeling for the door knob in the dark. He pulled the door open and walked across the hall to the bedroom, Louis wasn’t in there and Harry walked over to the small corner desk in their room. He opened a drawer and pulled out a planer and flipped through it. He found the page with his goals and pulled it out of the planner and turned, leaving the bedroom. 

Harry was tired of letting this paper hold him back. He was tired of it controlling the way he did things in his life. He was so lucky to have an alpha who let him have the lead but despite all that, it only ended with his alpha missing out on the little things. Like their first baby. 

Harry found Louis sitting on the sofa and he handed Louis the page from his planner. Louis took the page and looked at it before he looked up at Harry. 

“I’m tired of that paper leading my life. I want to just live, I want to try and let things happen on their own time and not fucking force them.” Harry took a deep breath, “I want you to rip it up.” Louis looked at the paper and then back at Harry, “Are you sure?” Harry nodded, “I need you to do it.” Louis tore the page without a second thought and then tore it again. He did it a few more times before he laid the pages on the coffee table and pushed up onto the sofa so he was on his knees and facing Harry. 

“I love you, I have loved you from the moment I met you. I support you in every way and in everything you do. I have no problems letting my omega run the house. I have no problems letting my omega lead the way our lives go. But I’m so tired of that paper.” Harry laughed and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips. 

“I know it’s not an overnight change because it’s how I lived my life for so many years but-” “It’s a start.” Louis finished his sentence and leaned forward, kissing Harry softly. 

Harry kissed Louis back and smiled against his lips before pulling away some, “I want to take a photo of us in front of the tree.” 

He watched as Louis glanced over at the tree and then he shrugged, “Alright.”

Harry smiled and went to get his camera and tripod out of the guest room closet. When he came back Louis was cleaning up the coffee table. Harry started to set the camera up and took a few shots of the tree, he frowned and tugged on his bottom lip before he turned it slightly. “We need a bit more light but I don’t want it to drown the tree lights.” Harry said and looked over at Louis.

Louis went over to the switch and turned on the lights and used the dimmer to lower them some. He walked over in front of the tree, “How’s it look now?” 

Harry took a test snap and smiled, it would do. It was just for him and Louis anyway. He set the timer and hurried over to Louis but frowned when he realised nothing was happening. With a groan he went back to the camera and tried it once more, but the timer went off half way back to Louis and got his back. Harry glared at Louis when he chuckled and went back to his camera. He adjusted the seconds and pushed the button and rushed back to Louis’ side. Harry’s heart was pounding heavily inside of him and he could feel their baby moving. It was soft little sensations but it was enough and it was overwhelming. He only had one chance at capturing this moment. He wanted it to be remembered, something to show their baby when they were older. When Louis sighed Harry realised he’d gotten lost in his thoughts and that nothing had happened. He narrowed his eyes at the camera and went back over to it.

He went through his settings one more and did a practice shot with the timer, counting second as the red light flashed,. e was content with the time and that it worked and he heard Louis sigh a bit dramatically. 

“Alright, alright. I’m coming, get ready.” Harry pushed the button and scurried over to Louis. He took his spot right beside his alpha and glanced over at him as the camera beeped with each second.

Harry mentally counted the seconds down, his palms sweating. “_4...3...2..-_” he opened his mouth, “I’m pregnant!” He yelled out just as the flash went off. 

Louis was looking at Harry, a smile on his face. He blinked a few times and kept his attention on his omega. Harry was nervous, his hands shaking at his sides. Harry wondered if he’s gone and ruined things now as he cleared his throat.

“I know.” It was soft and low, just above a whisper.

Harry blinked a few times, “You know? How do you know?” 

“You smell like the sweetest honey ever and it makes my alpha want to wrap itself around you and keep everyone away from you. I didn’t realise why it was happening until a birdy kind of-” Louis shrugged a shoulder, “got me to think a little about all these things that I’d noticed.” 

Harry turned his whole body towards Louis, “If you knew why didn’t you say something?” 

Louis ran a hand across Harry’s forearm. He dragged his hand farther down towards Harry’s palm and took his hand, “I realised with your reaction about Wicked and all the other things about your plans, that maybe it would be better if I just let you come to me.”

“I love you so much and I have been so fucking scared. I had this-”

Louis laughed lightly as Harry spoke, “_Entire plan for your life_, I _know_ baby. I’ve been here every step of the way and every pink highlighter marking some of those steps off. I’ve been by your side. And.” Louis circled his thumb over the top of Harry’s hand and smiled a little, “I’m still going to be by your side. I don’t care if you have your shit together, I don’t care if you get that promotion or we own two cars. I just care that you’re my omega and you’re carrying my baby.”

Harry wasn’t crying, he absolutely wasn’t. He reached up and pulled Louis towards him, placing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. He broke the kiss and laid his forehead on Louis’ shoulder, “I just wanted to tell you but I needed time. And then it kept getting away from me or I freaked myself out. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and swayed a little, “Baby, no, I... Fuck, Harry I love you so much and you know what? This is the best gift ever.” 

Harry pulled back and smiled, he held up a finger and went over to his camera and tited it down. He pushed the record button and went back over to Louis and sat in the floor. He reached up and tugged on Louis’ joggers a little. 

“Sit with me.” Louis sat down in front of Harry and waved at him, Harry laughed a little and sniffed. He ran a hand over his cheek and reached for the gift bag and handed it to Louis. “I want you to open this right now. I can’t wait anymore.” 

Louis looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, “Are you sure?” “Yes, do it. Now.” Harry pushed the bag into Louis’ lap.

Louis pulled the tissue paper and pulled the book out. It was small and said, ‘The Story of You’ on the cover in gold cursive. Louis looked up at Harry before he opened it. Harry could see the moment the first few ultrasounds registered to Louis because he swallowed and smiled slightly before he pressed his lips together tightly. When he looked up at Harry his eyes where glossy. Louis blinked and a few tears slowly rolled down his cheeks. 

“No, don’t do that.” Harry said. He reached out and swiped a thumb across his alpha’s cheek. 

“That’s.” Louis flipped a page and made a noise, “My baby.” He looked up at Harry and took a deep breath, a light laugh following his exhale. “Holy shit. I knew, I mean I saw an ultrasound photo in your book. I-” Louis swallowed before he flipped back to the other page. “I know you keep things in your books and I wasn’t snooping.” “It’s okay.” Harry said as he watched his husband flip between the two pages with the ultrasound photos on them. He’d been so happy when his doctor asked if he’d wanted a copy of the ultrasound. He thought he would only get a photo but he ended up with a couple and even mailed one to his Mum. 

Harry reached over for the box that had a glitter reindeer on it, “I want you to open this also.” 

Louis closed the book and gently set it aside. He took the box and set it in his lap and wiggled the top off until it opened. He sat the box aside and tugged out the tissue paper with little santa heads on it. He picked up the soft teddy bear and looked at Harry as he moved the box from his lap. “Push the heart on it.” Harry pointed towards the middle of the bear where a giant stitched heart was.

Louis pushed it and the soft little rhythmic beats started to sound through the fabric. Louis looked up with wide eyes at Harry before he looked back at the bear. “Oh my god.”

Harry laughed as his husband sniffed and laid his hand flat on the bear. He watched as he felt the beats and listened to it. “Oh my god, that’s…” Harry sniffed, getting emotional as he watched his alpha, “Yeah. That’s our baby’s heart beat.” 

Louis laughed as he wiped his eyes and shook his head, “I have no idea what to say. I just.” He looked down at the bear and pushed it again, starting the beats over. Louis laughed once more. “This is amazing. I love you, fuck.” Louis sat the bear aside and moved to his feet.

“Up, up, get up.” He reached down and pulled at Harry’s hands. Harry laughed and moved to his feet. 

“How far along are you?” Louis started to tug Harry’s shirt up while he asked.

“18 weeks. I felt it moving earlier while I was in my nest.” Harry looked down as he watched Louis run his hands over his belly. 

“I saw you naked so many times and I saw the belly. I could see it, you know? Like seeing the baby belly growing and I wanted to touch it so bad. I wanted to feel your belly. This is the best Christmas gift, ever.”

“I love you.” Harry said as he put his hands over Louis. 

“I love you.” Louis responded before he cupped Harry’s face and kissed him deeply. 

It was as if something flipped inside Louis as they kissed. He growled low in his throat as he moved to Harry’s neck. He placed a soft kiss beneath his ear before he inhaled Harry’s scent. He moaned softly against Harry’s skin, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“I need you.” Louis whispered as he ran a hand down Harry’s side. 

“Camera is on. We should turn it off.” Harry swallowed as Louis pushed a hand into his joggers.

“Yeah we can cut this out, I need you to fuck my mouth.” Harry’s knees nearly buckled at the words. He pulled his hand up and ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. He gently began to push Louis downward until he was on his knees and he was pulling Harry’s cock out. 

Harry shot a glance at the camera and swallowed a moan. He made a mental note to delete this footage later before he looked down and gasped as his cock disappeared into Louis’ mouth. He’s not sure how they went from crying to him bucking into Louis’ mouth but he is not complaining. 

** _________ **

“We have our first sex tape!” Louis cheered from beside Harry.

Harry laughed and covered his face with his hands. They didn’t end up deleting the footage of him and Louis. They looked back over it and Louis had made a remark about just cutting it from the other parts. Harry did it and saved it on to a thumb drive and handed it to Louis. He double checked the other file with the gifts and the emotional moments to make sure that was all he had before he saved it to a different drive and to a folder on his laptop. “Okay so, what if we just email this file to our families.” Louis looked up from his phone, “Of me crying over us having a baby?” 

“Well, yeah.” 

He watched Louis think it over, he knows it’s a private moment and when he recorded it he didn’t intend for anyone else to see it. He’d just wanted to have the moment saved. But as he watched it back he thought about it and he wanted to share it also. 

“Yeah, yeah do it. But have you told anyone?” 

Harry nodded a little, “Yeah. I freaked out and went to Mum. And then Gemma figured it out when I was panicking over my scent changing.” “Well, still send it to them.” Louis smiled and leaned over to kiss Harry’s bare shoulder. “But please for the love of everything, make sure it’s not you fucking my mouth.” He made sure he made sure multiple times and even sent the file to himself and made sure that way. They both sent texts to their families and and waited. Slowly after ten minutes had passed their phones started to go off, eventually it was Louis’ who had gotten a call first. Louis laughed and answered it, being greeted with his youngest sister’s face. A shrill scream came through the small speaker of his phone. 

Harry watched as Louis tried to talk to Doris as she cried over the news. He, for the first time in the last few months, wasn’t as scared of living life day by day and letting it happen as it was supposed to. He was nervous about his future but he was also excited. He’d realised if he didn’t get the promotion it wasn’t the end of everything. It just meant he needed to keep trying. He wanted to take it one step at a time and just live in the moment instead of planning the future and making sure it always went according to plan. 

In the beginning it had been a struggle between Harry and himself. However, in the end he found it became easier over time. And by the time Christmas came around once more, they had their 7 month old baby girl sitting under the tree in a bright red dress with little white snowflakes on it. And Louis was sat with her, holding her as she tugged at a ribbon. Harry found he wasn’t so scared of not planning everything. He found it a little easier to just live in the moment. He didn’t get his promotion but his life wasn’t over, it was just beginning. 


End file.
